


Crushed It

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Amy being a Badass, Established Relationship, Multi, one shots, spoilers for pp3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: This will be place for all my short stories, drabbles and One Shots. There is not enough Fat Amy fanfiction out there, so I will try and change that. There will be various pairings.Prompts are pretty much appreciated. I will try to write as many as I can.





	1. Beca/Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Becamy - drabble, Amy being protective of her girlfriend and Beca appreciating every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becamy - drabble, Amy being protective of her girlfriend and Beca appreciating every bit of it.
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Beca was enjoying the beat in the club, moving in rythm to the music filling her ears. Although she didn't want to go out at first, but her girlfriend insisted on it, because in her words, she was working way too fucking much. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her hips, a grip which she didn't know and as she turned around and saw who had been so rude she saw a guy grinning in a perverted way at her. „Baby, you are so fine“, he said, his cheap after shave filling the air and making her wanting to gag.

„Yeah I know, but you aren't, so...“, she began, turning around and started to dance again, while moving a bit further into the crowd of people.Following her he was not too happy with being turned down and grabbed her shoulder. „Yo, that was pretty rude.“, he growled and Beca saw the blonde locks of her girlfriend, she was barging her way through the crowd. „You should better stop that“, she warned him and he smiled while taking a step closer. „Or what, Honey?“, he wanted to know.

While Amy was at the bar her eyes were still transfixed on her girlfriend and when she saw the guy approaching she told the barkeeper that she would be back shortly and made her way through the crowd. When she was behind him she just heard his „Or what Honey“

„Or her Girlfriend will punch your ass from here to the next century“, a voice with a thick Australian accent growled angrily and spun the guy around. He was a head taller than the curvaceous blonde and was looking irritated from one woman to the other. The it hit him what she was saying. „Wait, you mean yourself?“, he started to laugh and seconds later he laid on the floor, knocked out and his nose bleeding.

Amy had punched him really hard and Beca couldn't help herself but grin. A security came over and she told him what just happened. The man looking impressed over to Amy, who still had her left hand balled into a fist. „Damn“, he only mumbled and dragged the unconcious man from the dance floor.

„I leave you like a minute Shawshank and already these perverst are flocking to you.“, Amy growled and Beca grabbed her girls hand. „Well I don't have anything to worry about. I have my personal bodyguard.“, she whispered in her lovers ear and kissed her cheek. 

„Hm...who just happens to also be your lover“, the blonde grinned and kissed Beca passionately, which made the brunette moan and melt into the kiss. Yep the Aussie was the best kisser in the world and in the way she was kissed, Beca knew that the night would be full of pleasure. So coming to this club wasn't such a bad idea after all. „So you coming with me to the Bar this time.“, the blonde whispered and dragged Beca behind her through the crowd. Some women were looking at them, most were in awe of what they just witnessed.

The barkeeper handed them their drinks and smiled at Amy. „That perv deserved that“, he laughed and got a growl from Amy. „Well he just can't go around grabbing other peoples girlfriends. And more importantly not mine.“ Beca smiled at her lover and nipped at her drink.

„You know it was really hot“, the brunette said and saw Amy look at her. Her pink lips spreading into a smile before she gently kissed Beca on the lips. „Well wait till we get home and I can show you how much I love my girl.“, replied the Australian after sipping her drink. Beca blushed and saw the bartender smirk. Her lover was so open about them that she sometimes had problems keeping up, but damn the sex and the love she was given was worth every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Pitch Perfect Movies nor the characters. However the Idea for this fanfiction is mine.


	2. Calamity/Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity wants to congratulate Beca, but they both end up witnessing first hand what a Badass Amy really is, and Sparks fly.
> 
> Spoiler for PP3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how that idea got into my head, but Ruby Rose is so damn hot and I kinda got the Bumper/Amy vibe from them, so here it is.

Calamity/Amy

–

„What do you think about that story of the Bellas? Like with them being kidnapped and all.“, Charity wanted to know of their leader and looked at Calamity. 

The woman in question simply shrugged and looked out the window, seeing the Bellas arrive back. „Girls, I will be out for a moment.“, and with that the short haired, lean woman walked out their room.

When she stood in front of the Bellas she saw the looks on their faces, ranging from confusion, to annoyed, to suspicion. Calamity congratulated Beca in person and got a glare from the curvaceous blonde team member of the Bellas. „Thank you“, said Beca a bit confused. 

The other Bellas went inside the hotel only Beca and Amy stayed and chatted with the tall, dark haired woman. When the blonde looked around and sighed, whispering something in Becas ear and walking away. As soon as the blonde was out of sight Calamity wanted to know for sure. „So, you really got kidnapped?“, she wanted to know, crossing her arms over her chest. The smaller woman laughed nervously and nodded. „But we got saved, all is well.“

„Yeah I heard the story of your friend beating the hell out of people.“ the leader of the Bellas coughed at that. „How do you know that?“ They had made sure that no info of this nature would come out. „Well, some soldiers were gushing about it. They said how hot it is that a woman is able to fight like that.“

Before Beca could answer they heard commotion and went into the direction of the sound.  
When they rounded the corner they saw Amy fighting off 4 men at once. Beca immediatley pulled out her phone and called Chicago.

Calamity was watching in awe as the blonde punched one in the gut, then kicked another in the ribs. She had such presicion and strength. The tall woman was getting hot and bothered by that display of strength and when a man came up behind Amy, she yelled out.  
„Behind you!“

Amy ducked under the punch and grabbed his arm, twisting it hard enough to make him wince. The other three were moaning in pain, lying on the ground. „What do you want!“, she bit out and when he didn't answer immediatley she twisted his arm a little harder. „Fergus“, he whined, and she let him lose, punching him hard in the face. 

„That man is locked away. So you better stop coming after me!“, she warned and Chicago arrived with a few other men. „We will handle this“, he growled, being fed up with those guys goaing after the girls.

The three women were walking back to the entrance of the hotel. „So...you can fight“, Calamity started and saw Amy growl at her. „But I don't want to, because that is way too much Cardio.“ Beca walking a bit behind them could see Calamity smile. 

„I have been very rude to all of you, and I think I need to start this over.“, she began and held her hand towards Amy. „Hi, my name is Calamity. It's realy nice to meet you“. Beca waited for a reaction from her Aussie friend, who gave the taller woman her trademark grin. She took the offered hand and shook it lightly. „My name is Fat Amy. Nice to meet you, twiggy“, she laughed at her own joke and Beca saw something glimmering in Calamitys eyes. „I will go back to the others.“, she said, both of them not paying attention.

„I don't think your fat, I think you are pretty hot. And that fighting you did was a whole lot of sexiness.“ Amy was irritated, was she flirting with her? When Calamity took a step closer, twirling a blonde look with her index finger and looking intently at her, the Australian knew for sure that she was flirting. 

Neither of them knew who moved first, but in that moment it was irrelevant. Lips met in a heated kiss, tongues and teeth clashed and when Amy pushed Calamity against the wall of their hotel, the latter one moaned. „You really are trouble“, she ground out against the Australians lips. Amy simply smiled and kissed her again. "And you are hot, so less talking more kissing" Calamity liked this woman, well who knows where this could lead.

–

1 Year later, Evermoist were standing on the stage, the concert was sold out and Calamity was somewhat giddy to present their newest song.

Her eyes wandered over to the side where her girlfriend was standing, watching and waiting for them to end the concert.

The leader took the microphone and her eyes turned back to the crowd. „Now we will do our new song, which will be officially released later this month.“, she told her Fans.

When they started to play, Amy was starting to laugh. Yeah her girlfriend definately wrote that song about her.

I don't look for trouble  
But trouble looks for me  
And it's been waiting around corners  
Since I was seventeen  
They say "Here comes a hurricane  
Trouble is her middle name!"  
But I don't look for trouble  
Yeah trouble looks for me  
Hey hey!  
I just want to live a quiet life  
I'll make an excellent wife  
Man I swear I really try  
But some boys they just can't eat it whole  
Trouble is my name you know  
(Trouble is my name you know)  
I don't look for trouble  
But trouble looks for me  
And it's been waiting around corners  
Since I was seventeen  
They say "Here comes a hurricane  
Trouble is her middle name!"  
But I don't look for trouble  
Yeah trouble looks for me  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
I don't look for trouble  
But trouble looks for me  
And it's been waiting around corners  
Since I was seventeen  
They say that you  
Got so many sides  
I'm a Gemini  
But I don't look for trouble  
Trouble looks for me  
Lights up let's have a toke  
Pour more whiskey in my Coke  
Never been one of the herd  
Flipping everyone the bird  
People say that I am heartless  
I've just learned to use my heart less  
I go hard 'cause I'm the hardest  
And we ain't even started yet!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Trouble!  
I don't look for trouble  
But trouble looks for me  
And it's been waiting around corners  
Since I was seventeen  
They say "Here comes a hurricane  
Trouble is her middle name!"  
But I don't look for trouble  
Yeah trouble looks for me  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Hey!  
Hey hey!  
Trouble!

Amy winked at her girlfriend, who winked back at her. After this concert was over someone was definately getting the orgasm of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used is "Trouble" by Neon Jungle. I think it fits perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it, my first try at writing them. I have so many ideas for more drabbles to come. Let me know if you are interested :) Even when you are not, I will probably write them. There is no stopping me when it comes to loving on my girl Amy.


End file.
